Must Be Superman
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Cesaro and Nora(OC) form a slow bond as he tries to deliver her back to her family, but will his WWE obligations tear them apart? And more than that, will Nora be able to come to terms with the "new" Cesaro when he returns full time to WWE?
1. This Lonely Road

**Hey faithful readers. My life has been very crazy these past few months, and I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I've been through a divorce and a lot since the last time I posted a new story. This one isn't centered around Mox. My first time writing for Cesaro. I'm pretty excited! :) Hope I do him justice! Also hope my readers are Cesaro fans. It features as OC like most of my stories, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Summary: After Cesaro finds his girlfriend cheating on him with Swagger he decides to take some time of from WWE. Going on a cross country road trip. He meets a young runaway and they embark on a journey of self discovery as they try and help each other move on and get over their issues. My OC is Nora. **

**Chapter 1**

Cesaro kept driving into the night. The events of the past two weeks weighing heavy on his mind. Finding Jack with his now ex girlfriend had been just the tip of the iceberg. The straw that broke the camel's back really...He'd been owed some time off and decided to take that time to reevaluate his life. Driving across the country in his suv was really a spur of the moment decision.

He shook his head as he tried to keep his eyes open in the middle of the night along the two lane deserted highway. He saw lights up ahead. He wasn't even sure which state he was in, last time he checked it was Arizona. He pulled into a motel and checked in, making sure to ask where he was, New Mexico turns out. He got to his room, staring at the little bed.

"Sure is a long way from four star hotels, huh?" he said to himself as he fell face first on the bed and passed out.

Two doors down, and three hours later in the hotel, a girl was locked out of her room and was banging loudly on the door for her boyfriend to let her in. Cesaro opened his eyes and rolled onto his back trying to sort out what the loud, annoying noise was. He folded his arms behind his head and tried to close his eyes, but the noise was just getting louder it seemed.

He got out of bed, and flung open his door, ready to kick someone's ass. He saw a blonde girl two doors down with tears in her eyes as she was pounding loudly on the door of what he assumed was her room. He watched as the door finally opened. A man stepped into the doorway and grabbed the front of her shirt. Cesaro stood straight and took a few steps towards the couple.

"Let go, now!" the girl said quietly, but sternly. Her blonde hair fell in a long messy braid over her tried to jerk her arm free but the man held her strong.

"Is there a problem here?" Cesaro asked as he approached the two.

"None of your business." said the man in the doorway.

Cesaro looked at the girl, or upon closer examination, woman. "No, there's no problem." she said. Her green eyes connected with his. She looked him up and down. Jogging pants, and a tshirt, the man didn't look like much compared to her boyfriend, that's for sure.

The man let go of her arm as Cesaro squinted and put his hands on his hips. He stepped back into the room, and the girl followed him and shut the door leaving Cesaro in the hallway alone. He shook his head and went back into his room.

Nora locked herself in the bathroom immediately and hoped Steve would leave her alone. It had been a mistake to leave home with him. At 19 there wasn't anything anyone could do, and she thought she knew it all. She had been so stupid, and she hated herself now for it. Far from home, and with a man who had proven himself to be dangerous, and not at all the man she thought she loved.

Cesaro sat with his back against the headboard, and watched some tv. He knew he needed to sleep, but he was wired now. He pushed the thoughts of Clara and Jack together out of his mind for the millionth time, and tried to focus on whatever reality show he was watching. Finally his eyes closed and he dozed off. Woke up to the manager knocking on his door and yelling it was checkout time.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" he shouted while gathering his things. He grabbed a two minute shower, and checked out. While crossing the parking lot to his vehicle he saw the girl from last night, sitting on a bench outside the hotel and it appeared as if she was crying. He unlocked his car and threw his stuff in before scanning the parking lot for her boyfriend. Seeing no sign of him, he started to walk over to her.

He didn't even know why his feet were taking him to her, but they were.

"Are you okay?" he asked from a few feet away.

She didn't look up. Instead, wiped her tears and stared at the ground.

"Not really." she shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend, ex boyfriend I guess...left me stranded here. Woke up this morning and he was gone."

Cesaro stepped closer. "Can you call someone to come and get you...?"

"He took my cell phone, all my money I had saved...I'm stuck here."

"Oh." he stepped closer and sat down beside her. "I'm Antonio Cesaro. You can call my Cesaro though, everyone does." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Nora Greene." she shook his hand.

And for the second time in two weeks he decided to do something impulsive, looking back and forth from his car to the girl beside him he spoke up.

"Listen, I know you don't know me, but I'm willing to drive you home, where ever home may be."

She looked up at him, pretty green eyes brimmed with tears. "Really?" There was a hesitation in her voice.

"I'm not dangerous or crazy, but you'll just have to take my word for it." He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, looking at her over his shoulder. He'd give anything to stop her tears.

She sat for a moment and pondered it. She'd already went off with one man, and look what had happened. She looked at Cesaro, and decided that if she made it home, she made it home. If not, oh well. She didn't feel like she had a choice right now.

"Alright. I'll go with you." She grabbed her bag, and tossed her long braid over her shoulder so it fell down her back. She walked ahead of him, and he admired her from behind. Her hair was honey blonde, and long. Her blue jeans hugging her curves, and a long sleeved purple tshirt. She stopped when she reached the passenger door, and he unlocked it and opened it for her.

Once inside and down the road, he couldn't help but steal glances at her. Something he hadn't noticed before, a trail of freckles across the bridge of her nose and over her cheekbones. He loved her green eyes now that her tears had dried.

"Radio?" he asked awkwardly after she caught him staring.

"Sure." she shrugged.

He flipped on the radio and they listened in silence. She stared out the window and he focused on the road.

"Where do you call home?" he asked.

She sighed heavily and propped her fist under her chin against the window, "Georgia."

That explained her thick southern accent, he thought to himself. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. Like how she ended up so far from home, with that douche. What happened to make him leave her? Who would ever leave someone so lovely?

"You have a family waiting for you?" he asked.

She shot him a look that said "I don't wanna talk about it." and he shut up and averted his eyes back to the road.

Nora sat quietly, half afraid of her new companion, and half curious as hell. She wondered how old he was, where he came from, what his story was. She knew they had a long car ride ahead, plenty of time to learn about her new friend. So many questions on the tip of her tongue.

Sweaty palms weren't something Cesaro was accustomed to, but Nora was making him nervous.

This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Awkward

**Chapter 2**

They'd been on the road for nine hours and it was way past dark, going on 10:00 pm. Nora was leaning her head against the window. Cesaro couldn't tell if her eyes were closed or not, but he could hear the sound of her even breathing. He was getting tired of driving, so he decided to pull over and catch a few minutes of sleep. There wasn't a town in sight, and he didn't think he could keep his eyes open another minute.

He pulled over to the side of the road, and made sure the doors were locked. He glanced at Nora and slipped the keys from the ignition and into his pocket. Better safe than sorry. She stirred and raised her head to look at him as he leaned his seat back and tried to stretch his long form out.

"What are we doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm about to pass out so I'm gonna catch a little sleep."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Nora stared at him for a moment before settling back and reclining her seat as well. She pulled her hair out of her braid and let it fall loose in golden waves around her. She turned her back to Cesaro and closed her eyes.

Once he heard her settle Cesaro opened his eyes. He fought the strong urge to reach out and touch her hair. It looked so soft, and he wanted to feel it slip between his fingers. He cleared his throat and forced himself to shut his eyes tightly. She was so beautiful, and he could feel the lust surge through his body from being so near to her.

Nora stared out into the darkness and slowly felt herself drift off to sleep. She felt safe with Cesaro. Something she'd never experienced before. With anyone else, she always put walls up. Even when she ran away with them and did stupid things, still she had her guard up.

A few hours later, Cesaro awoke to Nora's squeal and someone rapping on his window. He rubbed his eyes, rested a hand on Nora's knee, "Its alright, its just the police." he whispered as he sat his seat up and rolled down his window.

"Can I ask what you folks are doing?" the officer asked.

"Hello, officer. My sister and I are on a road trip, just passing through. We were both too tired to drive, and I was falling asleep so I decided to pull over to be safe." Cesaro explained.

The officer shined the flashlight into the car, and Nora shielded her eyes. "Alright, I'll need your ID."

He ran Cesaro's ID, and Nora made up a story about leaving hers at the last hotel and having it stolen. Soon, he was on his way, and when they saw him drive away they both looked at each other and busted out laughing. Nora put her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath from laughing.

"Well, that was awkward." Cesaro choked out.

"Wait," Nora said while catching her breath, "Why did you tell him I was your sister?"

"I didn't want him to think we were pulled over on the side of the road banging."

"Oh...I see." she blushed.

"Yeah." he raised his eyebrows and started the car, "Ready to hit the road again?"

"Ready if you are." she sat her seat up.

After a while of small time conversation she got up the nerve to ask something that had been making her curious, "What kind of accent is that?"

Cesaro smiled , "Swiss."

Nora nodded in understanding.

"Your accent is very pretty." he told her.

"Mine? NO way.I sound like a hillbilly or something."

"No, I like it." he assured her.

Nora was a bit taken back by his compliment, "Well...thank you." she smiled sweetly at him, and her heart flip flopped when he smiled back.

She bit her lip and turned away from the bright smile while thinking to herself how bad...very bad this was going to be.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


End file.
